whitedayfandomcom-20200222-history
The Kid in the Corner
The Kid in the Corner is a document in White Day: A Labyrinth Named School (Remake). It details the story of Spider Ghost. The story related to the Spider Ghost didn't exist In the original game. It is exclusive to the the remake ver. Location ( It is found when you play on Normal mode or above ) It is found on table near the scale at the Earth Science Lab of the New Building. If you want to acquire this document, You need a Weight and the Preserved Spider, then you should measure the weight of the Preserved Spider, using the Weight. Transcript English= 15. The Kid in the Corner So-hee had always been terrified of bugs ever since she was young. She especially found spiders the most repulsive of all. Her school, Y High School, was an old building that was built at the base of a mountain, so naturally there were lots of bugs and spiders. She was always stressed because of this. That's why she was so happy to begin her senior-year. Unlike the first two years of high school, her classrooms this year were located in the New Building. Since it's new, she expected there would be no bugs, and she would be able to attend her classes carefree. On the first day, there was a strange girl in her class. This girl gave her the creeps because her long hair covered most of her face. So-hee could not recall ever seeing her at the school before. The weird girl's face was so unfamiliar it made her doubt if she was really a student at her school. She always sat in the corner, away from others and hardly ever moved. She wouldn't even get up during breaks or lunch time. For some reason So-hee couldn't help but be bothered by her. One hot summer day, unable to concentrate in class, So-hee snuck a glance at the weird girl. What she saw completely shocked her; the girl was chewing on a moth. Startled, So-hee turned to look at the bug-eating girl again but this time she saw nothing out of the ordinary. So-hee thought that she must have been seeing things because of the blazing hot day. Then, the girl sent So-hee a knowing smirk. It creeped her out so much that she became terrified of her. After that, the creepy girl stopped coming to school. So-hee was bothered by her sudden disappearance at first but some time passed in peace she forgot about her. One day, while on her way home So-hee realized that she left something at school so she went back to get it. Just moments before the school was filled with sounds of the students leaving, but now it was quiet as the grave. So-hee entered the classroom and turned on the light. There was nothing but empty desks and chairs inside, just as it should be. So-hee went to the desk to retrieve what she had forgot, where she spotted something black swaying in the back of the classroom out of the corner of her eye. So-hee squinted her eyes, taking a closer look at what was hanging. When she realized what she was looking at her froze in terror. As she slowly raised her eyes she could follow the long curtain of black hair up to the body of the creepy girl who had disappeared. The girl was clinging to the ceiling, her limbs twisted at inhuman angles. She looked like a spider perched in its web, preparing to pounce on its prey. Spotting So-hee, the spider girl scuttled quickly across the ceiling towards the petrified So-hee. the girl's long hair shot out like a spider web, wrapping around So-hee and pulling her up. The lights flickered twice then the classroom went dark. One long, terrified scream echoed through the halls before it was abruptly cut off. No one ever saw So-hee again after that day. the spider that used to hang in the corner of the classroom was missing, too. |-|Korean= 15. 구석에 있는 아이 소희는 어려서부터 유난히 벌레를 싫어했다. 특히 거미는 그녀가 가장 끔찍하게 생각하는 것이었다. 그런데 하필 그녀가 다니는 Y고등학교는 산 밑에 위치한 오래된 건물이라, 각종 벌레나 거미가 많았다. 그 때문에 그녀는 이만저만 스트레스를 받는 것이 아니었다. 그래서 소희는 3학년이 되는 것이 무척 반가웠다. 1, 2학년 교실과 달리 3학년 교실은 새로 지은 건물에 있었기 때문이다. 새 건물인 만큼 벌레도 없고, 쾌적하게 생활할 수 있을 것이라 기대했다. 그런데 3학년이 된 그녀의 반에는 좀 특이한 여학생이 한 명 있었다. 긴 머리카락이 얼굴 대부분을 가리고 있어 상당히 음침해 보이는 인상의 아이였다. 소희는 1, 2학년 때 그 아이를 본 기억이 없었다. 우리학교에 저런 애도 있었나 싶을 정도로 생소한 얼굴이었다. 그 아이는 다른 애들과 떨어진 구석 자리에 앉아 거의 움직이는 법이 없었다. 쉬는 시간이나 점심 시간에도 자리에서 일어나지 않았다. 소희는 이상하게 그 학생이 계속 신경쓰였다. 어느 여름 날의 따분한 수업시간이었다. 도무지 수업에 집중할 수 없었던 소희는 무심코 그 학생의 자리를 바라봤다. 그런데 그 아이가 나방 같은 것을 씹어먹고 있었다. 기겁한 소희가 다시 그 아이를 보자 멀쩡했다. 소희는 날이 더워서 자신이 헛것을 보았구나 생각했다. 그때 소희의 시선을 느낀 그 아이가 소희를 보며 희죽 웃었다. 왠지 모르게 소름끼치는 그 모습에 소희는 점점 그 아이가 무서워졌다. 그 뒤로 한동안 그 아이는 학교에 나오지 않았다. 처음엔 신경이 쓰였지만, 시간이 흐르자 소희도 곧 잊어버렸다. 어느 날, 소희는 집으로 가던 중 교실에 두고 온 물건이 생각이 나서 다시 학교로 돌아왔다. 아까 전만 해도 하교하는 아이들로 시끄러웠던 학교는 어느 틈엔가 고요해져 있었다. 소희는 교실로 돌아와 불을 켰다. 아무도 없는 교실에는 빈 책상과 의자들뿐이었다. 그런데 맞은 편 교실 구석에 뭔가 검은 것이 늘어진 게 보였다. 그것을 자세히 들여다보던 소희는 그 자리에서 얼어붙고 말았다. 그것은 천장에서부터 내려온 길고 검은 머리카락이었다. 그리고 머리카락의 주인은 한동안 보이지 않던 그 아이였다. 그 아이는 기괴한 모습으로 천장에 매달려 있었다. 마치 거미 같은 모습이었다. 교실에 들어온 소희를 발견한 그 아이는 천장에 달라붙은 상태로 달려오기 시작했다. 그녀의 긴 머리카락이 거미줄처럼 펼쳐져 소희를 붙잡아 끌어올렸다. 곧 교실의 불이 꺼지고, 어둠 속에서 끔찍한 소리가 들렸다. 다음 날부터 소희의 모습을 학교에서 찾아볼 수 없었다. 그리고 교실 천장 구석에서 거미줄을 치고 있던 거미 한 마리도 어디론가 사라져 보이지 않았다. |-|Français= 15. L'enfant dans le coin. Depuis qu'elle était petite, So-Hee a toujours eu peur des insectes. Pour elle, les araignées étaient les pires. Son école, le lycée Yuondu était un vieux bâtiment sur une montagne donc, il y avait forcément beaucoup d'insectes et d'araignées. Elle était toujours stressée à cause de cela. C'était pour ça qu'elle était si heureuse d'être en dernière année. Contrairement aux deux premières années, ses cours allaient se dérouler dans le Nouveau Bâtiment. Comme il était neuf, elle pensait qu'il n'y aurait plus d'insectes et d'araignées et qu'elle pourrait se rendre à ses cours sans problème. A la rentrée, une étrange fille se trouvait dans sa classe. Cette fille lui faisait peur car ses longs cheveux cachait son visage. So-Hee ne se souvenait pas d'elle. Le visage étrange de la jeune fille lui était si peu familier qu'elle doutait même qu'elle soit une élève de l'école. Elle s'asseyait toujours dans le coin, loin des autres et ne bougeait presque pas. Elle ne se levait même pas pour les récrés ou la pause déjeuner. So-Hee ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être tracassée par elle. Un jour chaud d'été, So-Hee n'arrivait pas à se concentrer et jeta un coup d'oeil à la fille. Ce qu'elle vit la choqua : la fille mâchait un papillon de nuit. Surprise, So-Hee s'est tournée une nouvelle fois pour voir la fille qui mangeait des insectes mais elle ne vit rien d'anormal. So-Hee pensait avoir halluciné à cause de la chaleur. C'est alors que la fille a sourit à So-Hee. Cela l'effraya tellement qu'elle en fut terrifiée. Après ça, la fille étrange arrêta de venir en cours. So-Hee était inquiète de sa disparition soudaine mais le temps passa et elle l'oublia. Un jour, en rentrant chez elle, So-Hee se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose à l'école et décida d'y retourner pour le chercher. Juste après que l'école soit vidée des bruits des élèves qui sortaient, l'école était calme comme dans une tombe. So-Hee entra dans la salle et alluma la lumière. Il n'y avait rien à part des chaises et des tables vides tout ce qui a de plus normal. So-Hee vint à son bureau pour prendre ce qu'elle avait oublié où elle aperçut du coin de l'oeil quelque chose qui se balancait au fond de la classe. So-Hee plissa les yeux pour mieux voir ce qui pendait. Quand elle réalisa ce qu'elle regardait, cela la paralysa. Comme elle levait les yeux, elle pouvait suivre le long rideau de cheveux noirs jusqu'au corps de la fille étrange qui avait disparue. La fille était accrochée au plafond, ses membres tordus inhumainement. Elle ressemblait à une araignée perchée sur sa toile, se préparant à bondir sur sa proie. Surveillant So-Hee, la fille-araignée courut précipitamment à travers le plafond vers une So-Hee pétrifiée. Les longs cheveux de la jeune fille jaillirent comme une toile d'araignée, s'enroulant autour de So-Hee et la tirant vers le haut. Les lumières vacillèrent deux fois et la salle de classe devint noire. Un long hurlement résonna dans les couloirs avant que celui-ci fut coupé brusquement. Personne ne vit So-Hee après cela. L'araignée qui avait l'habitude d'être sur le coin du mur avait elle aussi disparue. Gallery I story.jpg|This is an example image (Remake) Category:White Day: A Labyrinth Named School documents Category:School Ghost Stories